Under Pression
by Fer-chan
Summary: Precisava descontar o estresse em alguém, e quem melhor do que a pessoa que havia proporcionado a ela os encantos da maternidade? Sim foi ele; Nara Shikamaru, e para a Sabaku ele merecia sofrer, ou melhor, ele iria sofrer.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence? Oh não, mamãe mentiu para mim. O.o

_Romance / Humor _

**Sinopse**: Precisava descontar o estresse em alguém, e quem melhor do que a pessoa que havia proporcionado a ela os encantos da maternidade? Sim foi ele; Nara Shikamaru, e para a Sabaku ele merecia sofrer, ou melhor, ele iria sofrer.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

_-Pensamento_

:

:

:

**Under Pression**

Nuvens fofinhas e brancas, brisa quente acariciando o rosto, olhos fechados, sentia a grama verde luminosa e macia embaixo das costas descansadas no solo morno. Os raios de sol pousando na pele esquentando o corpo, o vento fresco brincando com as roupas e o cabelo, nada para fazer, tudo mais calmo do que a própria calma pode ser. Tudo mais do que perfeito para Nara Shikamaru. Sem objeções, aquele era o momento, o dia, a hora mais perfeita em que ele já esteve incluído, não queria sair dali nunca mais, nunca mais...

"-Nunca mais, nunca, mais. Mais, mais...". Sibilava baixo meio grogue.

"-Kuso! Seu preguiçoso, acorde agora mesmo, e pare de falar dormindo, fale comigo, e acordadooooo".

Gritou enfurecida a Sabaku com olhos fervilhantes de raiva, enquanto balançava o corpo semimorto do marido para lá e para cá, só ouvia resmungos vindo do shinobi, palavras afogadas e um sorriso perverso, na opinião de Temari. Não acordava nem se dava ao luxo de bater os braços para se livrar dos empurrões da esposa. Temari só sentia o corpo inerte e molenga sendo revirado na cama - totalmente desarrumada - ao seu gosto.

Cansou.

Os gritos estridentes não acordavam o moreno desmaiado de sono e preguiça. Virou o corpo até deixá-lo de costas para baixo totalmente apoiado no colchão, retirou as cobertas de cima das próprias pernas ajeitou a camiseta decotada e sem mangas, pequena demais para a barriga enorme de nove meses e subiu desajeitadamente em cima do marido desacordado.

Esticou os dedos perto do pescoço nu do ANBU desceu um pouco mais com os dedos rígidos de raiva e os engatou de uma vez na gola da camisa verde água, verificou se estavam bem presos à peça de roupa e em um estirão rápido puxou o tronco do Nara em sua direção levantando-o quase por completo da cama para depois voltar a abaixá-lo com força e raiva batendo-o no colchão. Repetiu o gesto por umas cinco ou seis vezes seguidas.

O único resultado que conseguiu foi alguns gemidos de reclamação do Nara e um abraço de urso que ela não queria e nem precisava no momento, ficou vermelha de ódio presa ao peito do shinobi, sentindo os braços apertados em volta de seu pescoço. A barriga gigantesca presa e sufocada entre o abdômen bem feito do marido e ela própria. Livrou-se finalmente do agarre, ofegante.

"-Shikamaru! Eu vou falar só desta vez: ACORDEEEE".

Gritou batendo os punhos fechados em forma de bola no peito do moreno, ele tossiu algumas vezes e acomodou-se se revirando como pode pelo peso que ainda tinha sobre o quadril e dormiu ainda mais profundo, se é que era possível.

Olhou para os olhos fechados do marido e sentiu o sangue do rosto ferver de raiva, levantou a mão o mais alto que conseguiu e deu uma bofetada tão estralada que acordou os vizinhos que dormiam na madrugada tranqüila e quente. O Nara, pelo contrario, só pendeu o rosto para o lado e resmungou algo com "_nuvens brancas de algodão doce de graça do outro lado da rua_".

"-HAAA!". Soltou um grunhido raivoso do fundo da garganta. "-Se você não fosse tão bonito e meu filho não ficasse sem pai com certeza eu te esmagaria agora. Argh!!". Finalizou entre dentes apertando novamente a gola e, olhando o garoto adormecido.

"-Eu não sabia que as nuvens eram... molhadas...". Disse ainda em meio ao sonho apertando algo relativamente macio, que mais tarde viria, a saber, ser a coxa da Sabaku.

"-Por kami..." Sibilou assustada olhando para baixo, o short curto rosa claro com listras azuis todo molhado. "-Kami-Sama!! Eu não sei o que fazer. Acorde Shikamaru, agora, por favor, por favor, por favor..." Dizia desesperada com os olhos arregalados puxando a camisa do shinobi.

Abriu os olhos de vagar como se estivessem pesados. Olhou o rosto apavorado da ninja que ainda estava em cima do seu quadril o prendendo na cama. Ela estava paralisada e pálida com os olhos arregalados olhando o rosto do Nara sem palavra alguma sair da boca semi-aberta, as mãos paralisadas no ar sem reação. Acordou em um susto pela feição de medo da esposa.

"-Temari! O que foi? Você está bem".

Instintivamente olhou para baixo verificando a grande barriga da garota, tudo estava molhado, então entendeu o porquê das nuvens do sonho anterior estar tão úmidas e estranhas, definitivamente não era como ele havia imaginado; as nuvens em sua concepção eram fofas e secas e por mais que tivesse aprendido que nuvens são feitas de água ou gelo não conseguia imaginá-las assim.

"-A bolsa... estourou, estourou. HAAAAAA". Gritou desesperada puxando os próprios cabelos desarrumados.

"-Calma, calma. O que foi? porque está gritando?". Disse amedrontado colocando as mãos nos ouvidos tapando-os instintivamente.

Seguiu com os olhos arregalados o quarto procurando pela bolsa estragada mencionada pela esposa, não achou nada rasgado ou destruído, a bolsa ainda estava pousada em cima da cadeira em perfeito estado como ela deixara no dia anterior.

"-Sua bolsa está ali, não está arrebentada". Disse tentando acalmar a garota.

"-Você é idiota? Seu chorão". Disse contando as palavras as pausando como um vilão de filme de terror com uma expressão carregada de estresse.

Ele engoliu seco, realmente o temperamento da esposa havia mudado muito depois que ela havia engravidado, estava muito pior do que antes, ela estava mais nervosa, mais, muito mais impaciente, e havia adquirido uma mania horrível de xingar o Nara por qualquer pequeno erro que ele cometesse, na verdade, as vezes o xingava do nada, afinal, precisava descontar o estresse em alguém, e quem melhor do que a pessoa que havia proporcionado a ela os encantos da maternidade? Sim foi ele; Nara Shikamaru, e para a Sabaku ele merecia sofrer, ou melhor, ele iria sofrer, não era só ela que iria sofrer com enjôos, estrias, celulite, mudanças estrondosas de humor e uma barriga pesada, ele pagaria também e ela já estava cuidando direitinho dessa parte.

"-... Não...." Negou vacilante, a olhou nos olhos mais uma vez, estavam vermelhos e úmidos de raiva arregalados assustadoramente e podia até jurar que ela babava um pouco pelo canto direito da boca. "... Sou?".

Decidiu confirmar que era idiota ou o que quer que fosse. Desde que as mudanças de humor começaram, ele concordava com tudo que ela dizia independente de quão absurdo fosse, seguiu o conselho do próprio pai. Ainda lembrava com clareza de cada palavra dita...

:

:

:

**Flash back **

"-Não importa o que ela diga, sempre concorde". Disse Shikaku seriamente olhando no fundo dos olhos irritados do filho que mexia desanimado as peças de shouji no tabuleiro.

"-Mas, são coisas absurdas e... ela está louca...". Foi interrompido pelo mais velho.

"-Ela não está louca ela está grávida, não importa o quão absurdo seja apenas concorde". Disse serio movendo uma peça do tabuleiro marrom.

"-Mas ela está má, uma megera". Disse desanimado olhando as nuvens movendo o corpo levemente para desobstruir a visão do telhado.

"-Lembre-se: até a mais malvada das mulheres é doce com o homem que ama. E também é bom lembrar que você teve uma parcela bem, mas, _bem grande_ no recente estado da sua esposa. Por isso não reclame, só faça o que ela pede. Foi assim com sua mãe e tudo ficou bem, não vê?"

Disse com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto apoiando o queixo com a mão esquerda. O Nara mais novo podia jurar q os olhos do pai estavam brilhando. Pela irritação perdeu o jogo e viu o pai comemorando a vitória.

_-Como pode parecer que ele sente saudades disso? É louco ou acéfalo?_ Pensou assustado.

**Flash Back end.**

:

:

:

"-O que você está fazendo parado ai?" Gritou em direção ao marido segurando a barriga com uma feição horrível de dor.

Ele tentou resmungar algo compreensível, mas nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo, ou melhor, ele não estava fazendo nada, e isso definitivamente não era bom nessa ocasião.

"-Me leve para o hospital seu baka, seu trouxa..." Os xingamentos provavelmente iriam continuar por muito tempo, mas o Nara decidiu se mexer e carregá-la até o hospital antes que ele mesmo tivesse que fazer o parto, com certeza não agüentaria.

"-Ok, ok! Se apóie em mim eu vou te levar, você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?..." Dizia apavorado apoiando o braço da esposa envolta do próprio pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta atrapalhado.

"-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, há... bol... sa...." Tentou falar em meio às doloridas contrações "-A bolsa do bebe" Terminou com dificuldade apontando para uma cadeira, em cima dela havia a bolsa, ela já estava ali há alguns dias esperando pelo momento que estava ocorrendo agora. Atravessou a alça da bolsa pelo tórax de modo cômodo.

Ele arrastou com dificuldade a Sabaku para fora de casa, às escadas foi um caso a parte já que a futura mamãe havia exagerado na comida e passado um _pouco_ do peso. Shikamaru ou qualquer outro poderia ter avisado sobre o sobrepeso mais ninguém se atreveria a dizer algo semelhante a isso, pensaram em recorrer a Hinata a medica da Sabaku, mas quando ela pensou em comentar algo semelhante à dieta para a loira, desistiu na mesma hora. Comentar o peso da garota não era uma boa idéia para nenhum ser vivo ou pelo menos para nenhum ser vivo que não desejasse passar para o estado de: _falecido por ataque brutal de mulher grávida estressadíssima._

"-Você ta muito pesada". O Nara disse baixo, quase em um sussurro para ele mesmo.

"-O que?" Ela praticamente gritou a pergunta querendo explicações.

"-Eu não.... Eu não disse nada, querida." Ela o olhou desconfiada. Sabia que quando a frase terminava no sonoro e melodramático querida era só para agradar ou se redimir.

Finalmente para alegria dos músculos cansados do Nara ele havia conseguido chegar ao meio fio da rua e já estava se dirigindo ao carro estacionado a frente de sua casa buscou as chaves batendo violentamente contra todos os bolsos que existiam em suas roupas até mesmo naqueles que nem estavam lá.

Achou-a finalmente, e com uma feição mais que apavorada que contava com; minúsculas gotículas de suor descendo pela testa e laterais do rosto. Enfiou a chave do carro na maçaneta e girou-a bruscamente, nada aconteceu, retirou e repetiu o gesto arrancando a tinta da maçaneta da porta, colocou-a novamente e girou com desespero finalmente algo aconteceu, mas não era o que o shinobi esperava; na mão tremula só havia a base da chave, o restante havia quebrado e permanecido na fechadura, olhou a cena com feição de horror. Estava paralisado da cabeça aos pés, não tinha idéia do que fazer, como levaria sua esposa histérica e grávida até o hospital sem um carro?

-_Talvez se eu carregá-la nas costas? Nunca, ela parece uma baleia quebraria minha coluna e eu ficaria paralítico._ Pensou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para a mulher de rosto irritadiço.

"-O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou em meio à respiração bufando e pesada de ódio e irritação.

"-Nada, vai ficar tudo bem... eu..." Respondeu agitando as mãos no ar.

"-Então se não é nada porque não abre essa porcaria de lata velha e enferrujada, e me leva para o hospital para essa criança parar de me fazer passar doooooooooooorrrrrrr."

Puxou a ultima palavra em meio a uma contração muito forte, segurou a barriga respirando agitada como Hinata havia mandado quando começasse a sentir os típicos sintomas.

"-Não, não posso." Disse tentando abafar a frase.

"-Como não pode? O que você está querendo dizer com esta frase ridícula, hemm?" As palavras saíram cuspidas da boca da grávida irritada ela não podia acreditar que as coisas dariam erradas bem no momento que seu filho decidira nascer.

Ele já era preguiçoso como o pai e havia passado uma semana da data estipulada para o parto, todos já estavam ansiosos, mas o bebe não queria nascer ou talvez houvesse esquecido, quem sabe? Lá era mais confortável mesmo, aqui fora ele teria que fazer coisas difíceis e cansativas como, por exemplo, respirar e afins. Não, isso não era vida.

O Nara já estava mais que apavorado a mente do shinobi não trabalhava direito há minutos, só conseguia assimilar que o carro não abriria e consequentemente não seria um veiculo aproveitado para levar sua esposa até o hospital, tinha que haver um outro jeito, uma ajuda qualquer, aceitaria qualquer coisa que aparecesse, só queria o filho e a mulher em segurança e em uma maca confortável, se é que macas conseguem ser confortáveis.

Resumindo mais uma vez: aceitaria qualquer ajuda.

Fôlego parecia estar sendo racionado, ou talvez vendido em preços absurdamente caros, essa seria a única explicação plausível para o loiro ofegante que havia aparecido no inicio da longa rua, correndo sem parar, com as pernas já meio moles por cansaço.

"-Naruto! Que isso". O Nara disse arregalando os olhos e parando o loiro pelo braço que estava muito molhado e quente. Se fosse uma situação normal o olharia passar correndo e pensaria "problemático", mas agora não poderia se dar a esses luxos, precisava de ajuda, ou melhor, _qualquer_ ajuda.

"-Shika... Shikamaru!" Respondeu ofegante apoiando as mãos nos joelhos tentando descansar pelo menos um segundo enquanto arfava por ar.

"-O que você está fazendo? O que aconteceu?"

Perguntou estático, havia até mesmo esquecido que a esposa super pesada estava apoiada em seu ombro arfando como o loiro a sua frente, mas com uma diferença: ela estava irritadíssima a ponto de ceder-lhe pancadas na cabeça pelas perguntas tolas. Já o loiro parecia que só queria continuar a fugir, correr, ou seja, lá o que ele estivesse fazendo antes de ser interrompido.

"-Eu... eu... tava indo... comprar... ingre...ssos." Respondeu ofegante a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça. "-Mas, deixa isso pra lá. O que você quer?" Perguntou erguendo a cabeça dos joelhos e olhando para o Nara.

"-Eu preciso de ajuda, agora, a Temari tá em trabalho de parto meu carro quebrou, quer dizer a chave quebrou então eu não posso levá-la e você pode me ajudar? Por favor"

O loiro não havia assimilado quase nada do estranho combo de palavras vindas do shinobi, só entendeu trabalho de parto e me ajude por favor.

"-Ela... ela vai ter o bebe agora?" O loiro perguntou abismado e paralisado.

"-Não! Seu idiota". Dessa vez quem falou foi a gestante do local. "-Eu vou ter meu filho no hospital. Entendeu bem, seu loiro desmiolado?" Ela disse tudo muito irritada com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

"-Naruto, apóia a Temari no outro lado e me ajude a chegar até o hospital, eu não aguento sozinho". Disse suando.

"-Tá dizendo que eu to gorda, seu abacaxi estragado ambulante?" Ela disse furiosa depois de passar um dos braços pelo ombro do ajudante loiro que já andava acompanhando-a até o hospital.

"-Não... eu não disse isso, querida!" O sorriso vacilante não foi nem um pouco satisfatório a cara da moça continuava amarrada.

"-Credo Naruto, você tá nojento, todo molhado, suas roupas estão... está um nojo só, credo".

Ela disse com asco tentando inutilmente afastar o braço já impregnado de água da camiseta encharcada do futuro Hokage. O loiro não sabia o que dizer só olhou o estado em que se encontrava naquele momento em que foi alertado.

"-Eu tava, eu..." não sabia nem o que dizer. Só gaguejava como certa Hyuuga.

"-Eca! E que cheiro é esse? Sabonete? Parece sabonete com óleo comestível de massagem sabor morango". O olfato da Sabaku havia aumentado muito na gravidez quase era como Kiba, sabia tudo só pelo cheiro, não dava para esconder nada da futura mamãe.

"-Espera! Chantili? Tem chantili na sua orelha? Por que? Ai que nojo, chantili, sabonete, óleo comestível, o cheiro tá insuportável o que você tava fazendo, seu porco?" Disse sentindo ânsias de vomito.

"-Eu... eu... não tem nada disso não hemm?"

Tentou soar firme, mas não adiantou. Nesse momento a única coisa que conseguiu assimilar era um cheiro horrível de vomito vindo da sua camisa molhada, Temari não havia suportado o cheiro misturado de coisas estanhas que não deveriam estar juntas, e vomitou tudo o que pode e também o que não pode em cima do loiro.

"-Há kami-sama". Disse atordoado soltando-a e olhando a própria roupa de cima a baixo. "-Hoje não é o meu dia, não é..." Parou a frase e arregalou os olhos azuis como se estivesse vendo o mundo explodir.

"-Narutoooooo, agora você não escapa, seu aproveitador."

No fim da rua o pesadelo mais recente de Naruto se encontrava com uma expressão nem um poço bem-humorada. Neji estava descabelado, suando frio e com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. O kimono desmazelado e todo torto indicava que ele estava correndo havia já um bom tempo.

"-Naruto, que isso, você não tava comprando ingressos? O Nara perguntou assustado, mas o loiro já não estava ao seu lado, estava a metros de distancia de um Neji louco. Havia corrido rua abaixo deixando-o só.

:

:

:

**Flash back **

A banheira era grande e cômoda, água quentinha e confortante. Realmente quem inventou o chantili e o óleo comestível de massagem sabor morango deveria ganhar um premio, ou melhor, deveria ficar milionário, ser rei do mundo, governar o universo, sim, Naruto havia encontrado algo que gostava mais do que ramen, e a receita era fácil, mas era perigosa: um tubo de chantili, mas um vidro de óleo comestível de massagem sabor morango, uma banheira grande cheia de água quentinha, e por ultimo o ingrediente principal e mais saboroso, Hyuuga Hinata, sua namorada secreta.

Mas só tinha um problema: a receita tinha que ser preparada em um local nada seguro para o Uzumaki, era a banheira do quarto da Hyuuga, dento da mansão de Hyuuga Hiashi, obviamente dentro das terras do clã... Há kami-sama, o que não se faz para uma receita sair perfeita não é?

O Uzumaki estava cômodo na banheira alheia como fazia quase todo final de semana – escondido é claro- com Hinata, óleo comestível, chantili, enfim, o paraíso. Mas ele não havia imaginado que o paraíso se tornaria inferno em segundos.

"-Hinata-channnnnnnnnn". O grito estridente de Hanabi invadiu o banheiro misturando-se com o ronco da porta sendo aberta com agressividade. "-Háaaaaaaaaáa tem um intruso, socorro Nejiiiiiii."

Gritou o mais alto que pode. O loiro só teve tempo de sair da banheira quente encharcado de óleo sabor morango e chantili preso no pescoço que Hinata acabara de passar para comer.

Buscou as roupas largadas no chão e pulou a janela, mais rápido do que jamais foi, quando os pés tocaram o chão de fora da mansão à única coisa que ouviu foi; um berro grave de ódio misturado à indignação saindo da garganta de Hyuuga Neji, para logo depois ouvir seus passos afoitos atrás dos seus enquanto vestia o que conseguiu pegar das próprias roupas.

**Flash back end.**

:

:

:

É! Não eram ingressos que o Uzumaki estava indo comprar. Definitivamente não estava correndo por causa deles.

-O_ que o Neji está fazendo aqui? E o Naruto me deixou sozinho, baka! Quem ele pensa que é? _Pensou irritado o Nara, enquanto avistava Neji passando pelo seu lado como um foguete raivoso atrás de Naruto.

Ainda não havia se dado conta, mas, estava completamente sozinho mais uma vez, bom, antes fosse completamente, mas não, ele ainda estava acompanhando a esposa gravidíssima e mais alterada, com os nervos a flor da pele, e chiliquenta de toda konoha.

Teve sorte pela ajuda que Naruto havia cedido, andou mais do que pensara, já estava quase no meio do caminho para o hospital. Não faltava mais tanto para chegar, é claro que seria muito mais fácil se ele não estivesse cansado com os braços amortecidos e as pernas formigando a coluna doendo, e com a esposa sentindo todos esses sintomas também, só que três vezes pior e se arrastando pela rua com a bolsa estourada e gritando e chorando de dor pelas malditas contrações. Acordaram a vizinhança por onde passavam.

"-Shikamaru, seu tonto idiota, imprestável, eu não vou ter meu filho no meio da rua, ouviu bem? Não vou! Então é melhor você se mexer e me levar para a porcaria do hospital." Tudo que o Nara acabara de escutar veio aos berros desenfreados da poderosa garganta destruidora de tímpanos saudáveis da Sabaku.

"-Calma, calma, tem um carro vindo ali, vou pedir uma carona e vai tudo ficar bem."

Disse atrapalhado nas palavras, enquanto ajudava a mamãe sentar no meio fio. Nunca havia ficado tão feliz em se deparar com um carro em movimento na rua, nunca tinha percebido como a sensação era boa e confortante.

Lançou-se ao meio da rua no intuito de parar o carro, os braços abertos e os berros por carona fizeram o motorista do carro preto, parar abruptamante fazendo os pneus queimar o chão pela alta velocidade.

"-O que é isso Shikamaru? Você tá loco?" O motorista disse aos berros depois de tirar a cabeça para fora da janela apoiando o braço na porta do carro.

"-Sasuke! Ainda bem que é você. Kami-sama é bom comigo. Me leva para o hospital? Disse tudo quase choroso pela sorte que tivera, encontrar Sasuke nunca havia sido tão bom.

"-Hospital? Olha! Eu preciso comprar salmão e alcaparras agora, tenho que ir." Disse entrando no carro novamente e já se preparando para acelerar, mas foi impedido por um Shikamaru apavorado apoiando as mãos no capo do carro.

Ele deu a volta tateando o carro desesperadamente até chegar à janela do motorista. Suava frio e arfava com vontade o ar. O Uchiha achou a cena no mínimo estranha, para não dizer totalmente fora de contexto, nunca havia visto o Nara tão agitado, ou melhor, nunca o vira o mínimo agitado.

"-Escuta! Meu filho não pode nascer na rua e...." Foi interrompido por um berro. A loira sentada no meio fio sentiu a contração mais forte desde que as mesmas haviam começado. O Uchiha assustou-se e saltou do carro na mesma hora em que Shikamaru correu até a grávida.

"-Ela vai ter um bebe?" O Uchiha mais novo perguntou paralisado, estava tão sem reação que não notou como a pergunta havia sido tão tola.

"-Nãooo! Vou ter um esquilo!" Disse com os dentes cerrados e a voz rouca. "-É claro que vou ter um bebe seu imbecil, não vê? Ou será que essa porcaria de sharingan te deixou cegueta de vez, hemm?"

Dessa vez as palavras foram berradas enquanto apertava com força a mão do pai do seu filho. Shikamaru já não agüentava de dor, os ossos dão mão estavam a ponto de quebrar-se, sentia-os esmigalhando-se.

"-É eu...". O Uchiha foi interrompido.

"-Faz alguma coisa de útil seu molenga e me leva para o hospital."

Como se fosse mágica a porta do carro se abriu e a futura mamãe já estava sendo acomodada no banco de traz do carro – com muito esforço- pelos dois morenos cansados e estressados com tantos xingamentos.

O carro corria rápido e macio em direção ao hospital, por um momento as coisas ficaram tranqüilas, e um silencio estranho se formou, em meio de arfadas de dor de Temari.

"-Então, o que tem com salmão e alcaparras?" O Nara perguntou tentando quebrar o clima estranhíssimo da situação, ainda faltava um bom tanto até o hospital.

"-Hump! A sakura acordou de repente e disse que queria comer isso, eu disse que não tinha e ela quebrou a parede do meu quarto." Ele disse sério como se fosse algo natural.

"-Ela está com algum problema?" Shikamaru perguntou receoso de estar se intrometendo na vida alheia.

"-Não!" o Uchiha desviou os olhos por um momento da estrada para olhar a feição do shinobi ao seu lado. "-Por quê?" Perguntou receoso erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"-Nada, imagina."

Disse quase divertido tentado quebrar o clima estanho que havia se formado novamente. Quando ouviu salmão e alcaparras, associado à súbitas vontades no meio da noite, lembrou-se imediatamente do inicio da gravidez da esposa, ela pedia diariamente as coisas mais absurdas que se pode imaginar, e não degustar. Foi quase um inferno na terra correr atrás de tantas coisas estranhas e impossíveis, mas depois viu que aquilo não era o inferno e nem o começo dele, aquilo era o paraíso comparado aos meses seguintes.

Estava tão relaxado por conseguir um meio seguro de levar a esposa ao hospital que não se deu conta que o carro estava lento demais, quase parando, ou melhor, já havia parado. E o motorista com uma cara estranha olhando fixamente para o painel.

"-Porque, porque o carro parou? Eu estou morrendo dor, vamos logo!" As palavras saíram depois de um alto berro que tomou conta do carro todo e também da rua a fora.

"-Tem alguma coisa errada, Sasuke?" O Nara perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados, sabia que a sorte era demais para uma pessoa só, teria que acontecer algo para estragar.

O Uchiha virou-se e olhou fixamente para o futuro papai, a feição do motorista não era nada feliz ou agradável , denotava preocupação e algo mais que o Nara não soube identificar mas, parecia muito a vergonha e constrangimento.

"-A gasolina." Foram as únicas palavras do moreno.

"-O que tem a porcaria da gasolina, hemm?" Dessa vez foi a loira que interrompeu.

"-Acabou." Novamente monossilábico. Isso já estava irritando a grávida do local, não suportava frases mal completadas queria explicações, afinal de contas uma mulher parindo dentro de um carro sem gasolina merece explicações.

"-Por acaso, você é burro? Alem desse carro estar com um cheiro estranhíssimo, de tomate esmagado, suco de tomate(1), e sei lá mais que porcaria melecada que tem nesse banco, ainda por cima não tem gasolina?" Disse cruzando os braços em cima da barriga e bufando alto para logo em seguida descruzá-los e apertá-la de dor.

"-Burro? E daí que o carro tá sem gasolina, eu coloco quando quiser." Respondeu astuto, detestava que apontassem seus erros.

"-É burro sim, pra esquecer de coloca gasolina no carro, e ficar no meio da rua, você queria ser o que? Inteligente, experto, brilhante, espetacular? Mas eu tenho uma noticia pra você senhor 'eu coloco gasolina quando quiser' você não é nada disso, nada." Dizia sem parar batendo as mãos nos bancos dianteiros do carro, e apontando dedos para a vitima da vez.

"-E pra falar a verdade, olhando de perto você nem é tão bonito como dizem, não tudo aquilo não, tá precisando malhar mais antebraços, e tem alguma coisa errada no seu rosto não sei o que é, parece que falta alguma coisa, não sei. Ai credo, que cheiro insuportável, que nojo tem tomate aqui? Ai não, tem pedaço de tomate aqui!"

Terminou tentando abrir a porta traseira do carro mais sem sucesso. Não agüentou, a ultima coisa que viu foi um poço de vomito no carpete preto do carro do Uchiha.

"-Temari, você tá bem? Tá bem?" O Nara saiu rápido do carro, abriu a porta traseira para a esposa e ajudou-a a sair do carro que guardava um cheiro insuportável em sua opinião.

Saiu do carro com a mão apoiada na boca tentando evitar outra sessão de vomito instantâneo. O Nara cedeu-lhe apoio enquanto continuava perguntando sobre seu atual estado.

"-Sasuke! Onde você está indo?" Perguntou vendo o Uchiha descendo do carro rapidamente fechando-o para logo depois descer a rua apressado.

"-vou ao posto de gasolina."

"-mas é muito longe daqui." Respondeu tentando achar uma explicação plausível para alguém sair no meio da madrugada procurando um posto em vez de chamar um guincho.

"-Ainda bem que é longe daqui, assim eu fico bem longe dessa sua mulher maluca." Disse já gritando de uma distancia considerável sumindo no fim da rua.

_-Vou pensar no mínimo trinta vezes antes de ter filhos, hump._ Pensou se achando esperto.

Não havia reparado, mas era mais sortudo do que previa, o hospital estava só a alguns metros do carro abandonado. Bastava andar um pouquinho que teria uma maca já na frente do hospital para amparar sua esposa e levá-la até Hinata, e finalmente o parto acontecer como se deve; em uma sala equipada de hospital com um medico competente e não no meio da rua com um loiro cheirando a óleo comestível sabor morango ou em um carro com cheiro de tomate esmagado e sem gasolina.

Quando menos percebeu já estava correndo ao lado da esposa, deitada sobre a maca branca, pelos corredores azulados do hospital de Konoha. Hinata estava ao outro lado da maca com a mão em um dos pulsos de Temari verificando os batimentos cardíacos. Estavam quase chegando à sala de parto.

"-Temari-san, quando eu chegar ao três quero que você faça o máximo de força que conseguir, ok?" Hinata falou rapidamente olhando a loira com o rosto suado e com uma expressão retorcida de dor.

"-Shikamaru! Me dá sua mão aqui!" Mandou, não pediu.

Até o momento ele não estava tão preocupado, afinal sua mulher estava a salvo com uma das melhores medicas de Konoha em uma sala de parto sem óleo comestível de morango tomate amassado... Mas, sua mão com ossos quebrados, destruídos esmigalhados, já era outra coisa, sabia a dor que o esperava, ou melhor, não sabia ainda, nem vaga idéia passava por sua cabeça tumultuada.

"-HÁAAAAAAA."

Foi a ultima coisa que o moreno pronunciou, antes de cair sobre o chão cinzento do hospital, depois de sentir mais dor do que jamais sentira antes. A mão com a sensação de ossos esmigalhados, quebrando-se, tendões desligando-se um dos outros arrebentando-se, veias estouradas sem fluxo sangüíneo, tudo isso adornado com uma dor latente e aguda que não passava.

Abriu os olhos, o teto branco, não era estranho as pupilas do moreno, o cheiro característico de limpeza misturada a remédios também não, lembrou-se: estava no hospital, sim, sua mulher estava tendo seu filho, mas ele não lembrava-se de nada alem de dor na sua mão agora enfaixada com cuidado.

Ergueu as costas, do sofá macio do quarto do hospital, situando-se no local, olhou ao redor, e o que seus olhos encontraram compensou tudo o que ele havia passado em todos aqueles meses infernais, os xingamentos, os tapas, a mão esmigalhada, o temperamento horrível da esposa... Simplesmente depois de ver a cena mais bonita de sua vida sequer lembrava um mínimo que fosse da pressão que havia sentido antes.

"-Olha só o preguiçoso do papai acordou."

Temari disse com um sorriso doce olhando para o pequeno bebe em seus braços para logo depois desviar os olhos para o marido abrindo um grande e gostoso sorriso, que o Nara não via há muito tempo e que confirmava que as loucuras e o temperamento da sua esposa haviam voltado ao normal.

"-Ele é lindo, perfeito." O Nara disse aconchegando o bebe no colo e passando o indicador de leve na pequena bochecha rosada.

"-Então, já decidiu o nome? Essa tarefa é sua lembra?" Disse risonha olhando a cena aconchegante.

"-Já decidi, vai ser Asuma." Disse com os olhos brilhando. A homenagem ao antigo e falecido sensei foi de todo o coração do Nara. Não podia estar mais feliz e orgulhoso do ato feito.

Entregou o bebe de cabelos negros como os seus e olhos verdes e grandes como os da mãe para a esposa. E olhando a cena confortável que havia se estabelecido; a cama fofa e branca do quarto iluminada por raios de sol, a mulher mais linda do que nunca, segurando o bebe entre os braços e cantando para ele dormir, teve a certeza que tudo o que havia passado foi compensado, e que sem duvida alguma passaria por aquilo muitas vezes; só para ter novamente essa sensação de conforto e plenitude que estava tendo agora. Sentia-se finalmente completo.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

**Tomate esmagado, suco de tomate(1):** Se quiserem ter uma noção do que aconteceu no carro do Sasuke envolvendo tomate amassado e suco de tomate é só dar uma passadinha na minha fic "_After Love Affair_" XD

:

:

:

_**Gomenasai**__ Natii-chan,*/leva tapa/* eu sei que demorei demais para terminar sua fic, era pra ser presente de niver, e agora virou um presente atrasado de niver e adiantado de natal (isso existe? o.o ) enfim, eu não queria escrever qualquer coisa só para terminar a fic, o presente tinha que ser bunituu , hump_ u.u _felizmente acabei, o bloqueio deu uma folga e a parede branca de dez metros saiu pra dar uma voltinha. Parabéns atrasado e feliz natal adiantado. XD gostou, odiou, seja lá o que for diga. Oks?_

:

:

:

_Fer-chan_: Droga eu demorei demais e agora o bolo que você ia entrar dentro pra surpresa da Natii-chan já estragou, olha o chantili já ta nojento... (Fer-chan chorando em cima do bolo gigante)... _Shikamaru_: Ainda bem, ficar de boxer dentro de um bolo por horas pra depois sair dele e gritar parabéns, é ridículo ¬¬... _Fer-chan_: Não seja insensível, eu já to mal porque o presente não foi na data certa e agora isso T.T... (Fer-chan tendo crise histérica) ..._Shikamaru:_ o.o'' Calma, não precisa ficar assim, eu vou até a casa da Natii-chan me dar de presente pra ela, ok?... (Fer-chan feliz feliz porque assim com certeza a Natii-chan vai esquecer do atraso do presente).

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
